


Please Be Nice To Me

by Fallacie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Mates, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, does this count as a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallacie/pseuds/Fallacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia hadn't fallen in this love this quickly since Jackson. In fact, the strawberry-blonde wasn't sure there would be anyone besides Jackson, but Lydia fell hard and quickly.</p><p>     Because despite the fact that her love for Jackson saved his life, he still left her. Even if her love for Malia didn't amount to anything, she didn't want to lose Malia. She doesn't want to lose someone she loves ever again. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Nice To Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this gif set.](http://sterek.net/post/89695686288/tylerhobriens-i-fell-in-love-with-you)
> 
>  
> 
> Malydia is my fem slash OTP.
> 
> Sorry for this piece of crap. I was inspired.
> 
> Title is from "Please Be Nice To Me" by SS501.

     Lydia tries to be impartial to the decisions of her fellow pack mates. After all, she gets the feeling they hold her bringing Peter back to life against her. (Even though, that wasn't her decision.)

     She definitely knows that Malia holds Peter's finding out that she his daughter against Lydia. After all, Lydia's decision of telling Peter resulted in Malia becoming a pawn in Peter's quest for ultimate power.

    That was a decision that left Malia in the hands of hunters who were in no way as merciful as the Argents. 

     Out of all the horrible decisions Lydia's made, that was the one that hit closest to home because in the midst of hunters, werecougars, and mercenaries, Lydia  _fell in love._

    Lydia fell in love with everything that was Malia Tate. She fell in love with her pretty, wavy brown hair and the way her eyes shined when she was happy. She fell in love with that child-like innocence that had persevered through adversity. She fell in love with the quirk of Malia's lips and the crinkle of her eyes when Malia was happy. Lydia was in love with every curve of Malia's body. Lydia was in love with Malia's laugh and in love with her jokes. Lydia was in love with the way she could aid in the comfort of Malia's fear.

     Lydia hadn't fallen in this love this quickly since Jackson. In fact, the strawberry-blonde wasn't sure there would be anyone besides Jackson, but Lydia fell  _hard_  and quickly.

     Because despite the fact that her love for Jackson saved his life, he still left her. Even if her love for Malia didn't amount to anything, she didn't want to lose Malia. She doesn't want to lose someone she loves ever again. 

 

* * *

 

Lydia's respectful of Malia's relationship with Stiles. She doesn't try and force the two to break-up. They're cute together. Malia is good for Stiles. So, she plans on letting that runs its course because Lydia knows that when Stiles looks at Malia, he sees something(more like  _someone_ ) else.

     Lydia likes to call Stiles one of her good friends. She has picked up on the things the rest of the pack haven't. She's picked up on the way that Stiles' gaze lingers on Derek, the way his touch lingers, and the way he flushes when Derek gets close to him.

     It saddens her when Malia comes to Lydia, crying and upset over how Malia doesn't believe that she's good enough for Stiles (even though it's  _Stiles_ who isn't good enough). She shares all her insecurities with Lydia and Lydia just wants to kiss them all away.

     One day, Malia comes over to see Lydia and she vents on how she thinks Stiles might be her mate and how she fears Stiles might reject her. 

     Something in Lydia immediately breaks. She chokes up, her eyes burn and the world dims a bit. She chokes on the silents screams of her being Malia's mate and how Stiles' belongs with Derek. She swallows it, along with her feelings, and gives a shaky smile. 

     She's not going to ruin this for Malia. She loves Malia too much to hurt her like that. So, with that, she tells Malia to go for it and that Stiles would be an idiot to say no. Malia gives her the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek then leaves.

     She takes what remains of Lydia's heart with her.

     If Lydia spent that night drinking her problems away and wishing that she still had Allison, then that's no one's business. If Derek Hale joined her with his own bottles of wolfs-bane laced beer and shit, then so be it.

    They were both a couple of sad sacks trying to mend their broken hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

It's a week after the mate revelation that Lydia is woken up by a crying Malia, who sobs incoherently. Lydia guiltily smiles and rubs soothing circles into her back. 

    She thinks of how Stiles' probably rejected Malia. She thinks of how this might be her chance. She should snatch Malia right up and make everyone realise that Malia belonged with her.

    Lydia shakes the thoughts away. Malia's heartbroken and it's not the right time.

    So, she'll wait.

    Malia tearfully saying she's so glad that she has Lydia and wishing that Lydia was her mate makes everything worse. 

    Lydia gives her a guilty smiles and just laughs a breathy "yeah right."

 

* * *

 

 

    Malia's heart begins to heal a month after Stiles rejects her. She sees how happy Stiles is wrapped up in the arms of Derek and tries to hope for the best.

    Lydia is there for her, though. 

    Lydia's been the best friend she could ever have and anyone would be lucky to have her as a mate. It's thanks to her that Malia can say that she's better off without Stiles with minimal heartache. 

    It's thanks to Lydia that Malia is reassured that her mate will be better than that and will be the light of her world. 

    It's a month after her rejection that Lydia starts to become the light of her world. She doesn't know why or when, but all she knows is that she's hyper-aware of everything that is Lydia.

    It scares Malia.

    Then, Malia thinks of Lydia, her smile, the way she rubs her hand on her back, the way her strawberry blonde hair falls over her shoulders and she feels a little less scared.

     Even though the wound is still slightly fresh, Malia grateful to have Stiles in her life. Even if it's only as a friend.

    He reassures Malia that everything will be alright and just to go for it. He says that Lydia would be open-minded.

     So, Malia goes for it.

     She goes to Lydia's house and kisses her. It's hesitant and chaste but it's enough for the butterflies in her tummy to make nearly throw up. 

     When Malia pulls back, she notices that Lydia's gone into shocks. After a few seconds, Lydia is left sputtering and blushing as she halfheartedly hits Malia.

     "W-Why would you do that?" the banshee shrieks as tears burn at her eyes.

     Malia gives a quirk of her lips and the corner of her eyes crinkle. "You might just be the mate I want. That's all."

     Malia definitely loves the way Lydia's skin flushes at that.

     Lydia just might not regret her decision to wait.


End file.
